what_iffandomcom-20200222-history
What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/characters/television show characters
The All-New Gumazing Gum Girl! (1987-1990) Puppet Builders The green bug-like puppets that build everything, such as buildings, bridges, and houses, out of gum. The Rico Gomez Adventures (1997-present) Ken Religious The little boy wearing the orange sweater and brown gloves. His hood covers and tightens over the mouth, which he was muffling. Diablo Man The ink devil who serves as a main antagonist in The Rico Gomez Adventures. He was voiced by Trey Parker. Gum Girl: Sticky Sketches (2005-present) Goo Man The creature made out of goo that appears in the Gum Girl: Sticky Sketches sketch "The Googyman". Bop-It... Or Else Bop-It... Or Else (voiced by Seth Green) is a toy who was an antagonist of the Gum Girl: Sticky Sketches sketch "Bop-It... Or Else". Bop-It... Or Else is a parody of Bop-It. Malik and Maria Fables (2006-2008) Little Princess The princess who kisses Malik, who was a frog, and hugs Maria, who was an elephant, to make them back to the normal humans. She only appears in the Malik and Maria Fables episode, "Medieval Menace". The Amazing Acquaintances The superheroes that have the different color representing different powers. They only appear in the Malik and Maria Fables episode "More Powers to You". * Red - Muscular Power * Yellow - Fire Power * Green - Stretch Power * Blue - Ice Power * White - Giant Power Doom Dog A grey bulldog supervillain who was defeated by Malik, who has a blue ring for the ice power and a green ring for a stretch power, and Maria, who has a yellow ring for a fire power. He appears in the Malik and Maria Fables episode, "More Powers to You". Ninja-Rina: The Next Step (2011-2019) Bobert Bobert (voiced by Kerry Shale) is a robot originating from the Bobert Store oddly attending Fillmore School for some reason. Being a robot, Bobert is obviously the most intelligent among his peers; Bobert also benefits from his arsenal of weapons and even an ability to transform into defense mode. However, being a robot means Bobert can not process "human" emotions or common sense, making him a potential killing machine when used irresponsibly. Ocho Tootmorsel Harry "Ocho" Tootmorsel (voiced by Max Cazier) is an eight-bit spider attending Fillmore School. He is quick to get infuriated and violent when things do not go his way, though he is even quicker to change back to a calmer mood shortly afterwards. Due to him having famous family members, he has many trust issues when it comes to making new friends. Rhomb Rhomb (voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison and David Warner) was a cyclops classmate of Ninja-Rina. He was disfigured following his escape from the Void and, upon gaining his memory back of the incident, grew an intense hatred of the pair whom unknowingly left him there in their pursuit of Rico. He devises complex plans to end their lives, though they generally do not work out as planned. TV The television that says "Please allow me" and throws himself in the window. Sal Left Thumb Sal Left Thumb (voiced by Kerry Shale) is Stockton's resident crook, with a spoon in one hand and a sack of money in the other. He resembles an average fingerprint. Sal is your typical thief: stingy, aggressive, and fairly incompetent. He never wanted his life to turn out this way, however; as a boy, he has always dreamed of being a Broadway performer, a dream that sadly never reached the light of day. Jealousy Jealousy (voiced by Dan Russel) is a cloud antagonist who appears in the Ninja-Rina: The Next Step episode "Jealous as a Flower". Julius Oppenheimer Jr. Julius is a tough ne'er-do-well bomb guy who takes pleasure in bullying others. Due to his misconduct, he has become the virtual kingpin of detention. He is also incredibly short-tempered, causing his head to explode on several occasions. Philip "Mowdown" A pink teddy bear who is one of the delinquents. While he resembles the Care Bears and Winnie the Pooh, he is actually quite brutal. He was voiced by Simon Lipkin. Rotten Cupcake A rotten cupcake who is one of the delinquents. He was mistaken by Ninja-Rina for a female. Ghosts at the Party The Ghosts come in a variety of spooky forms, all of which are translucent. Blitzer Blitzer is a small reindeer. He has a light brown coat, a white underbelly, brown antlers, and a red nose. He is strapped to Santa's sleigh by a red harness. Anton-One Anton-One is a burnt toast that appears as an antagonist in the Ninja-Rina: The Next Step episode "The Recipe for Disaster. Moonchild Moonchild Corneille (voiced by Simon Lipkin) is a pixel frog who teaches geography at Fillmore School. Although he is revered by his students for his emanating sense of suave, he is unable to provide console to them in any way aside from listing geographical facts. Although he appears pixelated in real life, he looks normal when photographed or on video. He has an affinity for the school nurse, even willing to put himself in a AZTEC cage fight for the sake of stealing a smooch. Fan Art Characters The drawing characters that only appeared in the Ninja-Rina: The Next Step episode "The Picture for Shippening". * Inflated Pink Gum Girl * Blueberry Gum Girl * Line Art Inflated Gum Girl * Inflated Gabby * Inflated Apple Gum Girl * Pigtail Gum Girl * Furry Ninja-Rina * The Girl reading the Gum Girl chapter book * The hedgehog resembling Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog Fuzzy Fuzzy is a Furby-like toy with a fur gradient of pink and purple. He also has toufu ears with a yellow hole, and big round blue eyes with purple eyelids and a red nose with a yellow outline. Gargaroth Gargaroth is a black blob-like monster who haunts Fillmore School. He is an evil creature from the Underworld who devours souls, only capable of being stopped by the sacrifice of a selfless hero. He is allegedly summoned by uttering his name, "Gargaroth the Devourer." Superintendent Evil Rhomb disguises himself as Superintendent Evil, an elderly human male, wearing a white shirt with a gray suit and tie, along with gray pants and black shoes.